


Un choix de vie

by Hysope



Series: Sides's Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulthood, F/M, Family Issues, Threesome - F/M/M, Unconventional Families
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hysope/pseuds/Hysope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia a reçu une lettre des parents de sa mère. Hugo se demande si ça va influencer leurs fiançailles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un choix de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tout est à J. K. Rowling. Je ne gagne rien avec cette fic.
> 
> 2031, Hugo à 23 ans.

Elle fronce les sourcils en mâchouillant le bout de son crayon. Elle réfléchit, et c'est joli et c'est charmant. Sa belle apothicaire à l'orthographe impeccable relit souvent ses textes, sans rien n'en dire. Il ne sait pas ce qu'elle pense de ce qu'il écrit. Heureusement, peut-être. Elle n'est pas vraiment faite pour dispenser des encouragements.

Le courrier a atterrit dans le vide-poche, là où le premier arrivé le balance en rentrant. La lettre sur le haut de la pile le nargue de sa belle calligraphie à l'encre noire. Elle est adressée à Miss Olivia Nott. L'adresse de retour est celle de Mr et Mrs Bulstrode.

Olivia ne parle jamais des parents de sa mère. De ce qu'il en sait, les Bulstrode ont déshérité sa mère, Millicent, lorsqu'elle a fait valoir ses choix de vie, bien loin de ceux considérés comme acceptables par les Sang-purs. Hugo s'est souvent demandé si c'était ses convictions ou son choix de ne pas se marier avec un des pères de ses enfants qui a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase.

Les Nott étant morts, il ne reste plus qu'à Olivia que Mrs Zabini comme simulacre de grand-mère, vu qu'elle considère que Blaise Zabini est autant son père que Theodore Nott. Elle est impressionnante, Mrs Zabini. Pas vraiment le genre de grand-mère à faire des confitures.

L'enveloppe est toujours scellée : Olivia ne doit pas vraiment avoir envie de savoir ce que ses grand-parents on à lui dire. Hugo, à sa place, aurait du mal à se retenir : il est aussi curieux que le chat proverbiali. Il doit tout savoir, tout de suite. La fille qui partage sa vie joue avec d'autres règles, qui lui paraissent incompréhensibles.

« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'écrire ivre. »

Olivia s'est glissé derrière lui, calme et silencieuse. Elle fait comme si elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a failli faire. Il suffirait pourtant de tendre la main pour connaître le contenu de la lettre. Éloignera-t-elle la femme qu'il aime de lui ? Mais on lui a appris à ne pas lire le courrier des autres. Alors il sourit et se dirige vers le bureau. Il se laisse prendre à la dispute sans importance qu'Olivia s'est amusée à lancer.

La lettre reste des jours, puis des semaines, dans l'entrée. Olivia recouvre la table de la cuisine des plantes qu'elle cueille. Elle les trie, prépare celles qui vont fermenter dans de grands bocaux dans la cave, lie entre elles celles qu'elle va mettre à sécher au plafond, la tête en bas, et recueille celles qu'elle vend fraîches dans des paniers tressés. Elle éviscérerait bien quelques crapauds cornus, mais Hugo a posé son veto : pas d'entrailles là où on mange.

Hugo finit son dixième chapitre de son projet principal et achève le scénario d'un feuilleton pour la radio. Il n'a qu'une semaine de retard sur son planning. Il est plutôt fier de lui. Et la lettre repose, ouverte, sur le vaisselier, comme une trace du passage d'Olivia. Il prend ça comme une autorisation.

Dans le langage alambiqué de ceux qui sont assez oisifs pour se compliquer la vie, les Bulstrode invitent leur petite-fille à la célébration de Beltaine. Il le ressent comme une vague insulte : c'est la veille de la Célébration de la Victoire, le jour le plus Weasley de l'année.

Hugo sait qu'il ne devrait pas s'en inquiéter : c'est sa bague qu'Olivia porte à la main gauche, c'est sa promesse qu'elle a accepté, son nom qu'elle portera un jour. Alors que les Sang-purs aiment annoncer leurs fiançailles au début de la saison claire, le premier mai, le soir de Beltaine, qu'Olivia soit la seule héritière des Bulstrode et des Nott, que les mariages arrangés soit pléthore dans ses lignées, Hugo n'en a cure.

Mais Olivia, se demande-t-il ? Elle n'a jamais laissé entendre qu'elle aimerait avoir plus que ce que la vie lui a offert. Elle n'est pas du genre à soupirer après les jolies toilettes et les joyaux, ni même après un quelconque pouvoir.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ses grand-parents qui pourront les lui offrir : leur patrimoine et leur influence n'est plus qu'un souvenir depuis la fin de la guerre. Mais leurs relations ? Ces familles d'Europe de l'Est qui n'hésitent pas, selon James l'Auror et de vagues allusions de Papa et d'Oncle Harry, à faire usage de la Noire pour conserver leurs richesses ? Elles doivent bien avoir un fils qui ne serait pas contre épouser une anglaise au nom encore puissant.

Est-ce que c'est ça, le plan diabolique derrière ce parchemin d'excellente qualité ? Et est-ce qu'Olivia y souscrirait ? Hugo ne préfère pas y penser, alors il prend sa cape pour aller marcher dans les frimas de janvier.

Olivia aime leur petit coin de campagne, pas loin de Loutry Ste Chapoule et de ses grand-parents à lui. lorsqu'ils avaient douze ou treize ans, Lily lui avait fait découvrir les alentours du Terrier. Olivia était tombée amoureuse de la petite boutique d'apothicaire perdue dans les champs et de la bicoque biscornue qui allait avec. Lorsque le couple qui le tenait décidèrent de vendre, Olivia avait sauté dessus, entraînant Hugo avec elle, sans hésiter à dépenser sa part de l'héritage Nott pour son rêve.

Aucune promesse ne peut faire lâcher à Olivia son petit coin de paradis. Hugo doit s'en convaincre. Il déambule dans le froid jusqu'à en être sûr.

Le soir venu, quand il se couche dans leur lit, Olivia se sert fort contre lui. Comme si elle voulait que leurs corps fusionnent. Elle est si indépendante, d'habitude, que cela le surprend et le touche terriblement. Il la prend dans ses bras, ajoutant ce moment à tous les bonheurs qu'elle lui a déjà donnés.

La boutique marche bien : la cheminée ne désemplit pas, ménagères venues faire leurs emplettes, potionnistes amateurs voire professionnels. Olivia reçoit tellement de commandes par courrier qu'elle a aménagé le colombier en nichoir à hibou. Ses produits sont presque aussi reconnus que eux de Caesonia Rosier, à Londres.

Les choses se calment à l'heure du repas, Hugo le sait par expérience : au magasin d'Oncle George, c'est la même chose. Lorsqu'il va chercher Olivia pour la faire manger (elle a tendance à oublier ce genre de contingence matérielle), il ne reste plus qu'une femme dans la boutique. Vu que sa belle apothicaire se dispute avec elle, ce ne doit pas être une cliente.

La femme est assez âgée, mais très digne. Pas belle, et Hugo se doute qu'elle ne l'a jamais été, mais pourtant plus il les regarde plus il voit la ressemblance entre les deux femmes. L’implantation des cheveux, le front haut, la forme de la bouche, la façon de bouger les mains. Olivia est filiforme, elle tient ça de son père, et la visiteuse est plutôt trapue, un peu comme Millicent. Et son nez lui rappelle celui de Daniel Zabini, le grand frère d'Olivia. Le regard mauvais que lui lance la femme en partant achève de convaincre Hugo qu'il s'agit de Mrs Bulstrode.

Il comprend vite qu'Olivia ne veut pas parler de sa grand-mère, alors Hugo comble le silence en parlant du feuilleton en six épisodes qu'il vient de boucler pour l’émission de Lee Jordan. Et puis il enchaîne sur une des dernières affaires de Stoney, celle qui a fait grand bruit. L'elfe a promis de venir boire un verre avec eux dès que le jugement aura été rendu. C'est que Stoney devient un grand avocat. Olivia écoute patiemment en jouant avec sa bague. Elle aime beaucoup leur ami, et petite, Papa Blaise la prenait sur ses genoux pour lui raconter ses aventures d'avocat.

« J'aimerais qu'on se marie le 21 juin. »

Elle dit ça tandis qu'ils débarrassent leurs assiettes, pendant un silence dans le monologue d'Hugo. Il cligne des yeux deux, trois fois, sans trop comprendre ce qui se passe.

Depuis qu'il lui a fait sa demande, ils n'ont pas particulièrement parler mariage : savoir qu'un jour ils s'épouseraient leur suffit.

Il ne sait pas quoi dire. Dans sa tête, la joie et le doute se heurtent, deux vagues contraires, ça fait un tsunami dans son cœur. Tout est ravagé. Il ne reste plus qu'une question.

« Pourquoi ce jour-là ? » demande-t-il en frémissant.

Olivia a les yeux qui pétillent quand elle lui répond :

« Pour pouvoir dire dès le premier jour de l'été que tu es à moi. »

C'est en mars que Mr Bulstrode apparaît. Il est grand, encore bien musclé pour son age et il a les sourcils de Daniel.Il frappe à leur porte un soir de nouvelle lune. Bien sûr, Olivia est partie à la chasse aux Botrucs, alors Hugo le reçoit seul. Quelque chose dans le regard du vieil homme lui rappelle la femme qu'il aime, et ça le chamboule assez pour qu'il l'invite à s'asseoir.

Ils se regardent un moment en chiens de faïence. Mr Bulstrode a la même tache marron dans un de ses yeux qu'Olivia, c'est ça qui ramollit le cœur d'Hugo. Mais pas assez pour qu'il laisse qui que ce soit la lui prendre, se promet-il dans un coin de son crane. Et il l'a dur, a toujours dit sa mère.

Il propose un thé, histoire d'être traditionnel et de meubler un peu la conversation. C'est peut-être parce qu'il est britannique, mais Hugo se sent plus apte à faire face avec une tasse de thé dans les mains. Mr Bulstrode doit être pareil parce qu'il accepte.

Hugo choisit un thé blanc, assez léger pour ne pas l’empêcher de dormir cette nuit. Il sort la théière qu'Olivia préfère, celle en céramique avec l'émail bleu foncé, et les grandes tasses vert clair que lui a offert Tante Luna quand il a quitté la maison de ses parents. Luna est douée pour faire des cadeaux étrangement utiles.

Lorsqu'Olivia rentre, elle les trouve tout les deux, assis dans le salon, sirotant doucement leur thé. Elle ne dit rien et vient s'asseoir à côté d'Hugo. Elle est tendue, le dos si droit que s'en est presque douloureux, et le vieil homme la regarde avec attention. C'est comme s'il cherchait quelque chose ou quelqu'un dans le visage d'Olivia. Lui-même, comprend Hugo. Il sert la main de sa fiancée, histoire de lui donner un peu de courage, et il se lève, histoire de leur laisser un peu d'intimité sous prétexte d'aller faire la vaisselle.

Mr Bulstrode part avant qu'il ne termine. Sa visite a laissé Olivia toute songeuse. Assez en tout pour qu'elle demande à Hugo de l'accompagner à la célébration de Beltaine. Hugo accepte, bien sûr.

Olivia et les Bulstrode échangent quelques lettres. Olivia en parle peu, mais ça la rend assez heureuse. Lors d'un repas avec sa famille, elle s'isole avec sa mère. Quand elles reviennent à table, Millicent à l'air un peu défaite. Même Theodore, qui la connaît pourtant depuis toujours, paraît surpris de la voir dans cet état.

Hugo apprend plus tard que sa future belle-mère a repris contact avec ses parents. Olivia ne dit rien, mais il sait que c'est grâce à elle. Il se sent bêtement fier de la femme de sa vie.

Le premier mai, ils vont chez les Bulstrode. Hugo fait mine de ne pas voir qu'il n'est pas à sa place dans ce rassemblement et Olivia ne lâche pas sa main. Ils dansent autour d'un mât de mai (et Hugo manque de s'emmeler dans son ruban), sautent au dessus d'un feu (toujours main dans la main) et puis s'en vont en douce.

De retour chez eux, ils fètent le retour de la lumière de la manière la plus archaïque qui soit. Quand Hugo se réveille, il est seul dans le lit et c'est encore la nuit. Olivia lui a laissé un mot sur le miroir de l'entrée, le prévenant qu'elle va cueillir des orties. Le soir de Beltaine est fait pour.

Hugo se dit que tant qu'à suivre les traditions, il peut bien vérifier et renforcer les sorts qui protègent la maison. C'est ses parents et ses oncles et ses tantes qui lui ont appris à les lancer, en même temps que d'autres sortilèges bien plus offensifs. Il se souvient du sourire un peu triste d'Oncle Harry quand, durant ces entraînements familiaux, Oncle George ou Papa se glissait derrière un des enfants pour lui hurler un retentissant « Vigilance constante ! ». A tous les coups il y en avait un pour sursauter.

Le lendemain, ils vont visiter les morts. Tous amènent de quoi fleurir les tombes : celle d'Oncle Fred, celles des parents et du grand-père de Teddy, celle de Dobby, celle des parents d'Oncle Harry, la petite plaque à côté avec le nom de Sirius, la tombe de Regulus et d'autres, dont Hugo ne connaît pas bien les noms. Ils croisent des gens dans les cimetières, bouquets et couronnes à la main. On salue certains d'entre eux.

Devant la tombe des Lupin, Teddy chuchote une histoire à Jules et à la petite Selene, ses enfants. Jules a déjà dix ans, et Selene en aura sept en juillet. Catherine et Corinne, les jumelles de Lucy, gambadent entre les tombes. Elles ont quatre ans et assez d'énergie pour une semaine. Simon, leur petit frère, essaie de les suivre. Le petit Bertram, le fils de Molly, les regarde sans lâcher sa mère. Il aura deux ans dans onze jours. Et puis il y a Lucas, même pas un an, qui dort dans les bras de Rose. Hugo a du mal à se faire à l'idée que sa sœur est déjà mère. Du haut de ses vingt-trois ans, il se sent un peu vieux, déjà.

Ils finissent à Poudlard, comme chaque année et comme la quasi-totalité des sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Le 2 mai est férié. C'est Jules qui, cette année, pose les fleurs sous la plaque. Il y en a déjà un tas conséquent.

Le reste des bouquets revient à Victoire. Hugo voit sa belle cousine ployer sous le poids des fleurs et il se dit que c'est un peu comme fleurir sa tombe en avance.

Une procession se forme jusqu'à la tombe de Dumbledore. Là, personne ne fait de discours, ou quoi que ce soit. Ce genre de chose, c'est au Ministère, plus tard, que ça se passe. Non, là, tous ceux qui peuvent lèvent leurs baguettes et laissent les visages de leurs disparus apparaître dans le ciel.

Cela fait trente-trois ans que la guerre est finie. Les sorciers qui entourent Hugo pleurent comme si c'était hier.

Le 21 juin est ensoleillé. Le soleil brille sur les chaises et les fleurs que ses cousins ont installés.

Hugo ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait là. Il a l'impression qu'on l'a posé là, sans trop qu'il sache pourquoi. Stoney, son témoin, se tient à côté de lui, et ça a fait froncer les sourcils de certains vieux sorciers, pour qui un elfe de maison n'a rien à faire à un mariage. Lily est la témoin d'Olivia, et ça rassure un peu Hugo.

Elle arrive au bras de ses deux pères. Voilà de quoi faire froncer encore quelques sourcils de plus. Hugo n'en a cure parce qu'elle est belle. Bien sûr, elle est toujours belle, mais aujourd'hui c'est pire.

« Oui. » dit Olivia, et c'est la plus belle chose qui lui soit jamais arrivée.

i« Curiosity kills the cat »


End file.
